


Good Neighbours

by TrashcanWren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crushes, Dildos, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Oblivious Rey (Star Wars), Porn Star Kylo Ren, The Only 10" She'll Ever Need, definitely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashcanWren/pseuds/TrashcanWren
Summary: When the neighbour she's been desperately crushing on accidentally unpacks a dildo she's ordered, Rey makes a life-altering discovery about the identity of the original 'Mighty Ren' 😎Or, a crack fic involving Ex-Porn Star Kylo Ren, The Only 10" You'll Ever Need and a disbelieving Rey.A birthday fic for Amy.





	Good Neighbours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amybeegood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amybeegood/gifts).

> Amy, posting this unbetaed since it's already a day past your birthday! Pardon the typos and impossibilities! 
> 
> This is why I should not go onto Thirst Order GCs at 6am - the ideas floating around there spark the maddest things. 😆💙

The sound of a loud knock pulled Rey up from the aged pieces of wood placed all over the drop sheet spread out on the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief as her back stretched at the break, she trotted over to answer the door.

A quick look through the peephole didn't show much beyond a grey blur. Which was enough to tell her who it was. Eagerly, she flipped the locks open before taking a deep breath and blowing it out.

Pulling the door open, she _ oh-so-casually _ propped her hip against it and smiled up at her neighbour, trying not to let her eyes wander.

"Hey Ben! What's up?" Try as she did, she couldn't help biting her lip as he smiled back at her, his luscious lips spreading to reveal a hint of crooked teeth, his warm eyes crinkling at her.

"Is this a new look, Niima?"

_ What? Was she… ? _

Blinking, she looked quickly down at herself, breathing a quiet sigh of relief at seeing nothing unusual about her camisole and '80s-style running shorts. Sure, it was a little more casual than he was used to seeing her in, but atleast nothing was on display.

_ Too bad. _

Shushing herself, she looked back up to see amusement dancing across Ben's face. 

"I meant the hardware," he nodded towards her head. 

Flying up, her hands encountered not one, but two screwdrivers stuck in the bun she didn't even remember throwing her hair up in. 

"Oh!" She tugged the tools out, flushing self-consciously as the sharp action caused the sloppy bun to come undone, hair curling down all around her face. 

Before she could feel awkward, Ben cleared his throat and hefted the boxes he’d been holding. She’d barely given them a second glance, but now looked closely at what he had in his hands, wincing when she recognized the bulk he was carrying.

“Want to let me bring these in? I thought I’d carry your packages up for you, seeing how you’ve bought the store out.”

“Shit, sorry!” Throwing the door open, Rey stepped back and gestured for Ben to come in, “You didn’t have to do that, I would have run down in a bit anyway.”

“It’s no trouble,” he shrugged and then looked around for a place to set the boxes down, “You look like you have your hands full anyhow.”

Following his eye, Rey realized that all her table and counter surfaces were overrun with pieces of wood and metal and tools. 

Walking into the kitchen she pointed to a clear area next to where she’d been working.

“You can put them down over here. Thank you, Ben!”

She tried not to look at the stretch of his t-shirt across his shoulders, nor the snug seat of his jeans, as he set his burden down and straightened.

“New project?” He was peering over the deconstruction she had been elbow-deep in before his arrival. 

At her nod, he squatted on his haunches and flipped a few pieces over before looking up at her, “Want some help? These look like there’s some planing to be done?”

It wasn’t the first time he’d offered to help her with the furniture reconstruction she liked to tinker with on her own. It was the first time she’d been tempted to take him up on the offer, seeing him gently run his fingers over the grain on the darkened wood. 

“Um, sure, if you have the time, I’d love a helping hand.”

She resolutely refused to think about just how much of a hand she’d like from her friendly neighbour. It wasn’t as though there was anything else to how nice he was to her, and she knew he was completely out of her league.

Still, it didn’t mean she couldn’t make an effort.

Rey nervously tucked her hair behind her ear. “I’m just gonna…” not knowing how to end that she just waved a hand towards her clothes.

“Don’t change on my account,” Ben raised a dark eyebrow as he looked her up and down, his lip curling slowly, “I think you look just fine.” His voice was low and gravelly as he drew out the word ‘fine’.

Suppressing a shudder that threatened to give her away, Rey scoffed and backed out of the kitchen, “Yeah, right! I’ll be back in a few.” About to turn, she stopped and pointed at the newly-arrived boxes, “Oh, you know what? My new plane should be in there - would you mind pulling it out?”

This time, both of Ben’s eyebrows raised and a full-blown grin erupted. “Pull out? Sure… whatever you want.”

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean!” Clapping hands to her burning cheeks, Rey fled to her bedroom.

Berating herself for reacting to what was obviously just friendly teasing, Rey ran through a quick round of mouthwash and sniff-tests to make sure she wasn’t completely gross. The muted sounds of tape being ripped, cardboard being torn, filtered through the half-open door as she ran her fingers over the clothes hanging in her closet.

Rey smiled wistfully as her eyes unfocused, drifting past the door as though she could see all the way to where Ben was no doubt pulling all the boxes open with more enthusiasm than finesse.

It really was too bad he was such a nice guy; a lesser person may have made a big deal of her not-too-well-hidden crush on him. Still, she wouldn’t trade what they had for any ephemeral mores. 

Speaking of mores, Rey paused as she recalled another delivery she was eagerly awaiting. A quick thrill of apprehension shot through her as she realized she hadn’t checked the packages Ben had brought in. Quickly pulling her phone out, she thumbed open the shopping app and scrolled through to her orders to reassure herself.

Delivered.

_ What? _

_ Shit. Shit! Shitshitshitshit! _

Rey spun and tore out of her room, her heart thudding as she prayed Ben hadn’t opened all the boxes. Skidding into the kitchen, she knew it was a futile prayer when she saw him standing still, almost frozen, bits of cardboard and ripped tape littering the ground around his feet as he stared at what he held in his hand. A black and red box with a clear front, chrome lettering proudly proclaiming, ‘The Mighty Ren - The Only 10” You’ll Ever Need’.

Ben slowly raised his head, turning in her direction, still holding the damned box. There was an expression she was afraid to decipher darkening his face, his eyes glittering strangely. For a long moment of suspended animation, they stared at each other.

This was it. This was that painful moment when Ben Solo would finally have enough and walk out on her. She was sure of it. 

Then, to her growing horror and while still holding her eyes, Ben pulled the box open and tossed the packaging aside, leaving the contents in his hand. 

Rey was certain she was in some sort of an alternate reality. It had to be - why else would Ben Solo be standing in front of her, his hand fisted around a large black silicone dildo, the scarlet veins running along its life-like length seeming to pulse in the quiet of her kitchen.

_ Did he just squeeze it and twist? _

The sight of him holding… _ that… _was inexplicably doing things to her, her mouth running dry as her brain sparked, sending her desperate messages to make sense of what her eyes were seeing. Insistent messages. Ones that said she was looking at something familiar.

His hands, still holding that black length, his thumb lazily sweeping over its head - those hands. 

_ She knew those hands. _

It felt like she’d been doused in ice water before the heat rushed back in, fiercer than before.

_ It couldn’t be. _

Incredulously she drew a sharp breath and raised eyes that had been glued to his hands. Only to see Ben watching her with a knowing look.

_ Kylo Ren. _

The subject, object and predicate of her nightly sessions of desperate self-gratification. The videos had never shown his face, sure, but she _ knew _ those hands and the way he fisted his cock. And the throb of his low voice as she sent herself over the edge.

The same throb that was there in Ben’s voice as he finally broke the silence.

“I guess you know, now. Is this what you like, Rey?” 

The sound of her name, in that voice, was like a jolt of electricity, making her shudder. 

“Ben… I…” She could barely manage a whisper, as she watched him carefully set the Mighty Ren on the table and stalk towards her.

Before she knew it, he was right in front of her and tipping her chin up so she looked at him. She met his eyes, swallowing hard at the heat she saw there. What she’d always wanted to see there.

“You’re Kylo,” she croaked uselessly.

“I was. A long time ago, when I was young and stupid. Does it matter?”

She shook her head quickly. How could it matter? Except that now she knew exactly what Ben was packing. 

Her tongue darted out to wet lips that were suddenly feeling dry. 

He hummed and tilted his head as he smiled, his eyes lingering on her mouth. Like they had a few times in the past. How had she never realized? There was absolutely nothing friendly about the look on his face, right now. 

“Good, because I’m going to be direct with you, Rey. I like you. I _ really _like you. I want you. And I get the sense, I’m not alone in this,” his voice dropped even lower as he leaned in to her, “Am I?” 

Rey stared at him, not believing her ears. He couldn’t possibly be saying what he was. _ Could he? _

She shivered as his lips brushed her ear and he whispered the question, again, “Am I?”

Not trusting her voice, Rey shook her head. She could feel her pulse fluttering madly at his proximity, her palms turning damp as it finally sank in that this was all real.

“You’re not alone,” she breathed, throat bobbing as she tried to hold herself still. Rey had no idea how to react, what to do. Having Ben in such close proximity was sending her normally functional brain into a tailspin. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve waited for you to notice,” his voice was muffled against as her skin as his mouth trailed from her ear to the angle of her jaw, stopping to press a kiss.

On a gasp, she swayed and clutched reflexively at him, fingers tightening in his t-shirt. She’d never imagined that Ben would be interested in her the same way that she’d daydreamed of him, and to hear him say it out loud was making her feel lightheaded. Or maybe that was just from the feel of his lips on her. 

Ben’s hands swept up to span her waist as he leaned back and smiled ruefully. “I’d just about given up on you being interested. You pretty much laughed at everything I tried.”

“I had no idea you were even trying anything! I mean, I’d never imagined a guy like you _ would _…” Trailing off, she bit her lip.

Ben frowned. Lowering his head he peered closely at her. “Why wouldn’t I be? What do you mean, a guy like me?”

She shook her head in disbelief. “I mean…” she said, looking him up and down, “have you _ seen _ you? And I’m just plain, ordinar-”

“Stop,” he interruppted her, sharply. Startled she stopped, wide eyed as she saw him close his eyes and shake his head in negation.

“Rey, Rey, oh my god, are you _kidding_ me?” His hands closed around her shoulders and he shook her lightly. “Have _ you _ seen you? There’s nothing plain or ordinary about you. Not in the least!”

Cupping her face, he brushed his thumb over the apple of her cheek, tenderly, “And I don’t just mean your looks. Everything about you captivates me, sweetheart - I think you need to be shown just how much.” 

Lowering his head, Ben brushed his lips against hers, softly, once, twice, and then pressed close when he came back the third time. Gathering her against him, he coaxed her mouth to let him in, deepening the kiss when she did.

Rey’s head spun as she clung to him, falling headlong into sensation that centered around his tongue twining around hers, exploring her thoroughly, as they swayed together. Before she knew it, her hands were wound around his neck, fingers buried in that luxurious head of hair she'd always itched to play with. Ben’s hands roamed her back, skimming her sides to squeeze her hips before slipping back around to tighten around her. They were everywhere, and at the same time weren’t content to remain in one place, leaving trails of heat wherever he touched her. 

When she’d gone from leaning against him to being plastered against his front, Rey had no idea, but she wasn’t so far gone she didn’t recognize the growing hardness that was pressing against her. Tearing her mouth from his, she drew a long, gasping breath, moaning as he just shifted to kiss his way down her throat. Her head fell back as she let herself just feel - the rasp of his stubble, the wet heat of his mouth, the nip of his teeth, the soothing of his tongue. And a clenching need that rose in response to his, the heat blooming in her gut as his lips found a spot along the length of her neck that make her legs go weak.

Ben swept an arm under her and lifted, hooking her leg and drawing it around his waist as he did. Quickly, Rey brought the other leg up to wrap around him as well, while she clutched at his shoulders. Leaning away from her, Ben’s free hand drifted up to snare the thin strap of her camisole and pull it off her shoulder, letting the loose fabric slip down far enough that the swell of her breast was exposed.

A squeak of self-conscious protest escaped her, but was swept away by the look on Ben’s face, his eyes darkening as he took in the expanse of skin bared to him. The last of her doubts died in the face of the heat she saw in his eyes.

“You have no idea how much I’ve wanted to see you like this, touch you, taste you.” his fingers ghosted over her clavicle, as he bent down and chased after them with his tongue. Rey arched against him as the sensation arrowed through her, straight to her core which was pressed up against him, his hard length pressing equally insistently against her bottom.

“Oh, Ben, please…” Her head dropping back, Rey moaned as she tried to rub herself on him, her insides clenching around nothing, wanting… something.

“Shh, sweetheart, I’ve got you.” And then they were moving, Ben twisting around and bending to pick something up before he was walking her down the hallway, the whole time holding her tight with one hand. The feeling of being in his arms, being wrapped around him was too much for Rey. Dropping her head, she nuzzled into his neck, letting her mouth find his skin much like he’d found hers. Her tongue dipped and swirled as she tasted him, her senses filling with him as she drew him in and bit, sucking hard when it just wasn’t enough. 

Ben groaned but didn’t pull away, instead pushing his way into her room and quickly lowering her to the bed. As her legs slipped off him and fell apart, he loomed over her, his arms resting alongside her head, and pressed his hips into her, letting her feel the weight of him.

“See what you do to me?” Another roll of his hips had her hissing and jerking hers up to chase after him. She needed that and more. 

Climbing up onto his knees, Ben swept a hand gently down her body, thumbing her lips before dragging the slight dampness down over her throat, stopping to snag at the center of her camisole, before continuing downwards, slipping up under the edge to flirt with the trembling skin. He hooked her shorts and slipped them off, pausing on a sharp breath when he realized she wasn’t wearing panties under them. Fevered eyes flicked to meet hers before he tossed the shorts off the bed and leaned down to blow gently over her. 

Then, she cried out when she felt his tongue sweep over her, tasting her, curling around her clit before doing it again, and again. As she bucked to meet his mouth, Ben lowered himself between her legs, throwing an arm across her stomach to hold her in place. Smirking at her growl of frustration, he shushed her, before bending back to his ministrations. The gusto with which he licked at her, dipping his tongue into her entrance and then up, it was as though she was an icecream sundae on a hot summer day. 

If the feeling of being eaten out wasn’t enough, as Rey thrashed under Ben’s confining hold, he topped it by pressing a blunt finger into her, slowly breaching her as he pushed into her slick channel. 

His name was a broken prayer on her lips as Ben fingered her, fucking first one and then a second thick digit into her. His lips remained pressed to her, licking and sucking around her clit as he drove his hand harder, faster, her body tightening and coiling with corresponding desperation, chasing completion. Then, as his fingers curled against her, Rey broke, coming hard with a wail as waves of pleasure pulsed through her.

Lying in a stunned daze, never having orgasmed as hard as she just had, Rey barely sensed the bed shifting as Ben rose off of it. As she slowly came back to herself, she curled over on her side, lifting her head as she saw Ben step out of the bathroom. She felt a sudden pang at the thought that he’d gone to wash her off his face, when her eyes were riveted on what he held in his hands. The Mighty Ren, the black and red silicone gleaming wetly as it caught the light. Pushing up on her elbow, Rey looked from the at the dildo to Ben, unable to help the heat in her cheeks as she caught his smirk. 

Laying the black monster on the edge of her bed, Ben reached behind him and whipped his t-shirt off, leaving his torso bare to her eyes. Rey stared at the rippling of muscles that followed his movements - she’d known Ben was fit, but she hadn’t realized just how much. Her eyes traced over the flex of his pecs, down over his abs, lingering on the deep V of his adonis belt before caressing the trail of dark hair that led down into his jeans. As she watched, his fingers nimbly unfastened the button fly and then he was standing in front of her, bare except for black boxers, tented massively in the front. The dryness was back in her mouth, the thudding in her ears loud as Rey looked at him with nervous anticipation, licking her lips as she waited for him to lose the last piece of clothing. 

When he didn’t move, she raised her eyes to his. All amusement had fled, leaving only naked hunger in its wake. 

_ For her. All for her. _

Obeying her instinct, Rey rose to her knees and held Ben’s gaze as she inched the camisole up and off her, pausing only at his sharp intake of breath. Oddly, she didn’t feel the least bit self-conscious any longer, arching instead like a cat, basking in the heat of his eyes. 

“Now you,” she instructed him, a distant part of her stunned at the throaty confidence. 

A thrill ran through her at the growl that spilled from Ben’s lips, his hands moving quickly to do her bidding, nonetheless. She held her breath, anticipation winding through her as she watched. Knowing what lay behind the fabric, from videos, in no way prepared her for the reality as his erection bobbed free. Cutting her eyes to the Mighty Ren, Rey gulped as she realized that while it may have been an exaggeration, it wasn’t by too much. 

She was suddenly very aware of just how small her fingers--hell, even Ben’s fingers!--were in comparison to the cock he was now palming.

“It won’t fit!” she blurted, not feeling as sure of herself as she had been a minute ago, her hands tightening in the sheets next to her. The bed dipped as Ben sat down next to her, taking her hand in his, gathering her close as he murmured reassuringly, “Yes it will, sweetheart, it was meant for you.”

She shivered as their bare skin met, searing warmth all along her side where she was tucked into his body. Kissing her knuckles, Ben guided her hand down to his heavy length, letting her tentatively run her fingers over him. Wonderingly, she stroked at the velvet softness sheathing the hardness underneath. Rey felt her trepidation start to fade as she wrapped her hand around him, much like she’d seen him do many, many times, and twisted, stroking up from root to tip. The precum oozing from the head coated her fingers, making it easier to fist him. Leaning over, she used both her hands to hold him, before her tongue darted out for a taste. 

With a groan, Ben pulled her up, shaking his head. “Not right now, baby, I won’t last if you do that.”

Running a hand up into his hair, Rey made a moue of disappointment, before tugging him down for a kiss. As their mouths melded, she settled back on the bed, feeling Ben shift till he was back between her thighs, only this time with no clothes separating them. She whimpered at the heat and weight of his cock pressing against her wet core, needing to feel more of him, needing him inside her. Ben evidently needed the same because he was then moving, hooking her leg up over his hip and then guiding his weeping head to her entrance. They both looked down at where he was rocking gently into her, letting her take him slowly. Rey could feel the tremble in his arms as he held himself tightly, keeping from thrusting into her all at once. She groaned as he filled her, stretched her and still kept going. And she kept taking him, more and more, till suddenly he was all the way in. He was right, he was meant to fit her. 

They paused, a beat where they caught their breaths, holding each other, getting used to the feel of each other. Rey had never felt so full in her life, the weight of the man pressing her into the mattress sparking her pleasure in ways she couldn’t have imagined. And then he was moving, drawing out, making her clench around him, not willing to let him go even that little bit. 

Swearing, Ben thrust back in, making her moan at the impact. More, she needed more. Hands scrabbling at his chest she made to pull him to her. Grabbing a hand, Ben pressed a sloppy kiss to it, before pulling her leg up and hoisting it over his shoulder. Bracing himself on his hands, he began to pump his hips, hard, driving into her with increasing pressure. The new angle opened her up to a whole different range of feeling and with every jolting thrust, Rey could feel herself spiralling higher, higher, could feel Ben swelling inside her, if that was at all possible. 

Then, he was suddenly pulling out and something else was pressing into her. Crying out in frustration, and feeling half-crazed, Rey looked down at herself. The sight of black silicone disappearing into her, stark against the pink of her wet lips, jolted through her.

Before she could thread words together, Ben was twisting the dildo up and into her, the going much easier than when she had taken him. As he slowly fucked her with his fascimile, Ben wrapped his hand around his cock and thrust into his own fist, rocking back and forth on his heels. The visual was enough to send the need coiling back through her and this time when Rey came, she saw stars as she clenched greedily around the dildo. Distantly, she heard Ben bellow his completion and felt his hot spend paint her stomach and breasts.

Panting, he fell forward against her, letting his weight rest on her for a moment before rolling till they lay side by side. 

When she got her breathing sufficiently under control to try speaking, Rey nosed at his jaw. “Why did you pull out?” she rasped, too spent to care how she sounded.

His answering chuckle was weak, his breath still sawing in his chest, “You mean besides you asking me to?”

As she swatted at his arm, he nuzzled her, leaning up to kiss her shoulder. “I didn’t have a condom, sweetheart.”

_ Oh. _

Rey felt a very different warmth suffuse her, at that thoughtful confession. “You won’t need one, next time,” she confessed in turn.

“So you’re definitely up for a next time?” She could hear the grin in his voice and couldn’t resist her own.

“Oh, definitely.”

“Fine,” he sighed, letting his forehead drop to hers, “I guess I have no choice, then. I’m sure I can think of some things we can do.” 

“I’m sure you can. That’s what makes you such a good neighbour.” Rey smiled, and reached up to brush her lips over his mouth in a soft kiss. 

The first of many.

  
\---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Big Love to [kaybohls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaybohls/pseuds/kaybohls) and Reylobrit for the lovely moodboards! 💙


End file.
